


Malia Tate imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Malia Tate imagines from my tumblrs





	Malia Tate imagines

You ran through the woods in the middle of the night, weaving in between tree’s while avoiding the bullets flying past your head.

A week ago a group of hunters had killed your entire pack, leaving you all alone. 

If anyone could help you now it was the true alpha you had heard so many stories about, Scott McCall.

The hunters had followed you all the way upstate to Beacon Hills, at every turn they were right there behind you.

When you finally crossed the town line you made your way to the address that you had been given.

Knocking on the door frantically a teenage boy in his pajamas answered.

“Can I help you?” he said yawning.

“Are you Scott. Scott McCall?” you asked in distress.

“Do I know you?” he said confused.

“I need your help.”

//

“What the hell is the meaning of this Scott, it’s past midnight,” a girl scolded Scott as she entered his kitchen.

“Lydia, this is Y/N,” he said introducing you two.

You had now met all of Scott’s friends, Lydia the banshee, Stiles, Liam the beta, Kira the kitsune, Mason and then there was Malia, the werecoyote who kept glancing at you with a hint of interest in her eyes.

“So what exactly happened to you,” Malia asked.

“I’m an alpha, hunters have been tracking my pack for months. A week ago they ambushed us…. killed my entire pack,” you sighed, “I… I tried to save them but… one by one the hunters murdered them and they won’t stop until they kill me too.”

“So they’re in Beacon Hills?” Stiles questioned.

“Yes, I lost them in the woods near the edge of town but they nicked me a few times,” you said lifting up your shirt to reveal several cuts along your torso that couldn’t heal because of the poison in the hunters weapons.

“We need to see Argent, maybe he can get the hunters to back off,” Scott suggested.

“While you guys figure out a plan I’ll take Y/N upstairs,” Malia said.

“Malia, now’s not the time to give in to your teenage hormones,” Stiles quipped.

“To clean his cuts Stiles, get your head out of your ass” Malia hissed, punching him in the shoulder.

“Ow,” Stiles said dramatically as Malia took your hand and led you upstairs to Scott’s bathroom.

Malia dug around under the sink for the first aid kit and you tossed your shirt over your head.

“I’m sorry about what happened to your pack,” she said as she dabbed a disinfectant wipe over one of your cuts.

“What kind of alpha can’t protect his own pack,” you said wincing at the pain.

“It’s not your fault,” Malia told you, “Scott’s lost people too, that doesn’t make him any less of an alpha and the same goes for you.”

“You’re sweet,” you chuckled.

“I think a lot of people would disagree with that,” Malia shrugged.

“Then obviously they haven’t seen this side of you before,” you smiled, “and I happen to like this side.”

Malia blushed slightly as she continued cleaning and bandaging your wounds.

//

Nearly a month later you were situating yourself in Beacon Hills, hoping to start over and build a new pack with Scott’s help.

You were getting particularly close with Malia, spending most of your free time together.

You had developed feelings for her rather quickly but you didn’t think she’d ever feel the same way. 

Chris Argent had managed to get the hunters off your back for the time being or so you thought.

You, Scott, Stiles, Liam and Kira were on the lacrosse field, they were helping you get ready to try out for the team since you were now enrolled at the high school.

Malia, Lydia and Mason sat in the stands watching you all practice.

Then you heard a bullet coming your way, you turned your body, the bullet just barely missing you. 

The hunters came storming onto the field, armed for a fight.

Malia, Lydia and Mason hurried onto the field, Scott, Stiles, Kira and Liam surrounding you as a defense. 

“I thought you and Argent had an understanding,” Scott yelled out.

“You really think that sad excuse of a hunter could really keep us from getting the alpha we’ve been after for months,” the leader of the hunters laughed.

“You murdered my whole pack in cold blood right in front of me, what else could possibly do to hurt me,” you said angrily. 

“I don’t know, maybe we’ll take out this new pack you’ve found too, make you watch the life drain from their eyes and then maybe, just maybe, we will finally give you mercy by killing you,” he smirked.

The idea of any of your new friends getting hurt, especially Malia made your wolf side come out involuntarily.

“If you touch any of them I will rip every single one of your hearts from your chests,” you growled before lunging for the leader.

Scott, Liam and Malia turned too, Kira pulled her sword out and the fight began.

You, Scott and his pack managed to take down all of the hunters with minimal casualties.

You grabbed the collar of the leaders jacket and lifted him into the air, “now take this as my warning, you leave Beacon Hills and if you ever come back you’ll get far worse then bloody noses and broken limbs,” you said breaking the guys arm for an added measure.

When the hunters retreated you turned to your friends, “thank you all for helping me these last few weeks.”

“Anything for one of our own,” Scott told you.

The others left to get cleaned up after the fight leaving you and Malia alone on the field.

“That was one hell of a fight you put up there,” you chuckled.

“Well I couldn’t just let those asshole hunters get you too… I kind of like having you around,” she smiled.

“I like being around you,“ you said unintentionally, “I mean I like being around… in Beacon Hills you know… with you… and Scott and the others,” you said trying to backtrack.

Suddenly Malia had her hands on your neck, bringing you in to kiss her. 

“I think I might be falling for you,” she admitted when she pulled away.

“The feelings mutual,” you chuckled in relief before kissing her again.


End file.
